Punishment
by fearlessly
Summary: Part Three of the Anywhere You Want to Take Me series.


Blaine was happy. It was Friday, he was on his way home, and he had just received a text that turned his heart into mush and made his cock stir. He read the message again:

 _My slut, instructions for when you get home:_

 _Go straight to our bedroom and strip._

 _Face and lean against the wall with your legs wide apart._

 _Wait for me. I'll find you when I'm ready._

Blaine only typed back two words. He knew they were the only words Kurt needed to see to be satisfied:

 _Yes, Sir._

He closed his eyes and shut out everyone that was squished against him on the subway. He thought about what Kurt might have planned for him. His hunger and his lust grew until he remembered something. His eyes snapped open as he thought about Kurt's past words _: I see a flogging in your future_.

He had never received punishment before. He had never received a flogging before but for some reason he knew that no matter how uncomfortable or even painful it would become Kurt would keep him safe. His belly did flip-flops as he thought about this new side of Kurt and how he would above all else keep him safe and protected. Every time they … played … it was something new and something amazing. He was sure that no matter what Kurt had in store for him tonight it would feel excruciatingly exquisite.

He looked up at the map. _Two more stops_ , he thought. The C-Line stopped half a block from their apartment. It was such a short distance that Blaine would have no problems running home and up the four flights of stairs. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible because even though he knew it could possibly be punishment, he needed this. He craved this with all his heart and soul.

Kurt grinned when he received that simple and to-the-point text from Blaine. He knew his sub's mind would be racing, his heart would be thumping, and the bulge in his pants would be stirring. BDSM was still fairly new to them so they had only had the minimal amount of toys and equipment. Kurt spent the day rectifying that and planning tonight's activities. He installed two heavy-duty ceiling hooks as well as purchased some Pyrex glass toys that he was sure Blaine would love or at least grow to love. He smirked to himself as he picked up an o-ring gag and the most important items for the night – a brand new leather flogger and a brand new wooden paddle with heart-shaped holes cut into it.

Kurt took the flogger in his hand now. His fingers combed the strands, feeling the smooth leather. He tested it out by swinging it. The sound it made as it swung through the air was enough to stir _those_ feelings. He swung harder and flicked his wrist, making the tips snap – how he would love the sound of them stinging Blaine's bare flesh. He wondered how much Blaine would be able to take. He planned to start easy on him, knowing that it would be his first flogging but he wouldn't stay easy - no, Blaine needed to know that punishment was not a game. It would constitute an important part of their relationship. Kurt had no intention of owning an unruly sub. This would be the first step in teaching Blaine that lesson.

He placed the flogger down on the table beside the lube and the cooling gel. His fingers trailed along the wood of the paddle as he thought about how beautiful Blaine's ass would look with hearts speckled about the deep redness. He hummed as his cock stirred. He wanted for Blaine to see the items when he came in so he left them there on the table in plain view.

He would make him wait tonight. It would all be part of the punishment. And Blaine did deserve punishment. He did indeed. Kurt changed into more suitable clothing – black leather pants and black leather boots. He decided he would keep his shirt off. He knew Blaine would love the sight and it would only add to his need. With everything set, he left the room and slipped into his office. He shut the door and waited for his sub to return home.

Just as Kurt was shutting the door to his office, Blaine stepped into the apartment. His breath was a bit more rapid than usual. It was partly due to the fact that he had just run up the stairs but also because he was in an anticipatory state. He was excited and a little anxious. His hazel orbs scanned the room. As predicted, there was no sign of Kurt. He put his bag down and hung up his coat and proceeded to carry out his Dom's instructions.

Once he was in their bedroom his eyes scanned the room again – sweeping for anything new – for any clue as to what would transpire. His eyes grew wide as he saw the table and the items placed upon it. He moved to have a closer look. The flogger looked heavy and … substantial. He could smell the new leather. He wanted to touch it but didn't dare. It was not his. Neither was the wooden paddle beside it which looked a little bit scary but still Blaine could not control how it made him feel. The need in him grew. The thought made his belly flutter and his pants tighter. He took a step back and proceeded to undress. He folded his clothes and laid them on the foot of their bed. Remembering Kurt's words, he moved to the wall beside the table and faced it, placing his forearms against the wall and leaning his forehead onto them. He widened his legs and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Blaine's mind wandered. He had nothing to do but think and anticipate. He knew what Kurt had asked of him, _Wait for me. I'll find you when I'm ready._ Blaine was more than ready. His arms were tired, his legs were tired, his forehead was sweaty against his arms, and his heart was pounding. He whimpered quietly to himself, wondering how long it had actually been. _Half an hour? An hour?_ He couldn't keep track of time in the state he was in – anxious, aching, and down-right horny. He needed his Dom and he needed him now. He whimpered again as he shifted on the balls of his feet and waited some more.

Kurt wasn't able to wait any longer. He looked at the time on his laptop – it has been 55 minutes since Blaine got home. That was enough. He knew Blaine would be pretty much out of his mind. This was punishment but he wasn't cruel. He slipped through his office door and to the bedroom. When he entered he found his sub against the wall just as he had instructed. _He's so beautiful_ , Kurt thought as he stood in the doorway and simply gazed at Blaine's nude waiting body. He watched as Blaine's chest rose with each breath, how his body already had a soft sheen of sweat, how the muscles in his arms and legs were more defined from holding the pose for so long. Kurt was so proud of him. His heart swelled in his chest as he moved behind him.

He heard Blaine moan loudly once he noticed that Kurt was present. Another deep moan escaped him when Kurt pressed his bare chest to Blaine's back. Kurt pressed his lips to the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine instinctively pressed backward which made Kurt withdraw. A pleading whimper left Blaine's mouth. Kurt tried again and pressed into him, his lips at his neck. Blaine remained still this time although Kurt felt his breath quicken by the way his back expanded against his chest. Kurt pressed closer – his leather-clad bulge nestling nicely along Blaine's crack. Blaine hissed. Blaine growled. It took everything in him to not push back. He had to bite his tongue in order to stop the inevitable begging.

Kurt's hands slid around to Blaine's chest, his fingers found both his nipples quickly and pinched. Blaine yelped and threw his head back. Just then Kurt caught the side of his neck with his mouth, biting him then smearing his hot tongue up to his ear and whispered, "I hope you're ready for a long and hard evening my sweet slut."

Blaine whined out his response, "I'm so ready, Sir"

"Before we begin," Kurt pinched him again and grinned when Blaine yelped, "we need to take care of two things."

Blaine hummed. "Sir…"

"What is your safe word?" Kurt asked not because he thought Blaine would ever forget his word but just as a subtle reminder that he had one and that he could use it.

"Blackbird"

"I have one rule for tonight, slut." He kissed his neck and let his tongue slither out to taste. Blaine trembled, hissing and writhing back into him. "As you are being punished for cumming without permission, I will not allow you to cum tonight. You may beg … no, you _will_ beg … but the answer will be no. Is that understood?"

Blaine groaned. Kurt pinched. Blaine groaned again, louder and more urgently. "Understood, Sir."

Kurt then stepped away. Blaine almost fell backwards but regained his balance and pressed his forehead against his forearms again. His breathing was ragged, his body trembled in need, and his cock was rock hard. Kurt's words played in his mind _, I will not allow you to cum tonight._ He knew it was going to be difficult to obey but he also knew that for their BDSM relationship to take the next step he was going to have to resist and simply take everything Kurt had to give – because he trusted him and knew that everything they would do would be done with absolute love. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then without warning, those four words tumbled from his lips, "I love you, Sir."

Kurt stopped. He turned toward Blaine again. His hand reached out to caress the sweet spot between his defined shoulder blades. "And I love you, baby. More than anyone. More than anything." Kurt then moved back towards the table. His blue eyes played between the flogger and the paddle. With a grin he asked, "would you prefer the flogger or the paddle, slut?"

Blaine inhaled. In his mind _, is there a third choice?_ "The paddle," he whispered.

Kurt laughed softly. "Another lesson … when receiving punishment sluts don't get a choice. So let's try this again. Would you prefer the flogger or the paddle, slut?"

"Whichever would please you best, Sir," he breathed out and pressed his lips together waiting for Kurt's approval.

"That is a much better answer. The flogger it is."

Blaine swallowed and realized that suddenly his throat was dry and his legs were trembling. "Th-thank you, Sir."

Kurt proceeded to prepare Blaine. He slipped silk rope around both his wrists, binding them together above his head and looping it high onto the hook making Blaine stretch up until his heels slightly lifted off the floor. His cock twitched in his pants as he heard Blaine's moans. He knew the stretch would feel good on Blaine's body … for now. He bent and fastened a spreader bar between Blaine's ankles, spreading him horizontally to match the vertical line. Kurt stepped back to admire his work. Blaine's body was stretched beautifully to its limit. "Mmmm," Kurt moaned. "You look perfect this way, slut."

Blaine's "thank you, Sir" caught in his throat when he felt Kurt's hand slide to his stomach and lower, gripping his protruding cock. "Oh god. Oh god."

"You know the rule, whore."

 _Whore? Whore?_ Blaine's mind was swimming. Kurt had a way with words which made him fall apart at the seams. "Y-yes Sir. Fuck."

Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a few tugs. His mouth was hot against the side of his neck as he suckled, deliberately leaving a small bruise.

The begging was inevitable and Blaine had no shame, "please, please, please Sir. I will do anything just please don't' stop."

"Keep begging whore. The answer will always be no - at least for today. But the quality and quantity of your begging will determine whether you get to cum tomorrow or next week." Kurt grinned against the flesh of his neck then stepped away and picked up the flogger.

A loud and whimpery groan left Blaine's mouth, "you drive me so crazy Sir. Please, I want to cum for you."

"No." Kurt draped the leather strands along Blaine's shoulders then shimmied them down his back and to his ass, just letting him feel. That was enough to solicit a babbling of whimpers from Blaine's mouth. It was music to Kurt's ears, he loved hearing his sub's pleas. It drove his need into overdrive. He stepped back just enough and swung the flogger, letting it land on Blaine's shoulder blades – gently.

Blaine yelped – not from pain but from surprise. The strands actually felt good against his needy flesh. He closed his eyes and let himself feel all the love Kurt had to give him. And Kurt did have a lot of love to give. He continued the flogging, gently but repeatedly along Blaine's shoulders, not straying from that spot yet. He watched as Blaine's body twitched and swayed softly from the force as the position he was in made him unsteady. He listened to Blaine's whimpers and moans which encouraged him to give him more. His swings intensified along his shoulders and moved down his back to his ass.

Blaine concentrated on drawing breath into his lungs and pushing it back out. His shoulders felt warm in their sting. He moaned out all the anticipation and anxiety he had been feeling. He tried to remain still but could feel his body sway from the pinnacle of his bound wrists. His moans became louder as he felt the flogger land with a higher and stronger frequency on his back. "Ohh God," he whimpered. "Sir."

"Slut," Kurt responded but didn't stop his movements. He kept an eye on his sub to ensure he was okay but his swings only became faster and harder. He moved into a figure eight motion as he landed on Blaine's ass repeatedly. And that's when Blaine's knees became weak. Kurt noticed when his legs gave out and the rope had to hold him up. "Mmmmm," a long moan left Blaine and Kurt knew that he was on the verge of slipping. He increased the intensity and worked the length of his entire back from his thighs, up to his shoulders then back down again. And again. And again.

Blaine couldn't hold himself up anymore. He gripped the loop of the rope with both his hands and tried to straighten up but couldn't. The flogging he was getting was too intense for him to do anything but breathe and yelp. And yelp he did. His yelps turned into incoherent babbling which turned into yelling then screaming. He screamed again and again. And that's when he slipped. He slipped into that sweet subspace that he had been craving without even knowing it. It's like his body was there taking all that Kurt had to give but his soul was somewhere else. He had never felt more sated, more loved.

Kurt was sweating form the workout but his intensity never flailed. He kept giving Blaine that punishment he needed and deserved. When he noticed that Blaine wasn't holding himself up anymore he let up only slightly but never stopped. And when Blaine started screaming his heart soared. He watched his sub, knowing that Blaine was stubborn enough to not use his safe word if he needed to. But Kurt could tell that Blaine was okay and in fact flying – flying into subspace. Kurt smiled at this and focused on his ass for a while knowing that it would be a couple days before Blaine would be able to sit comfortably.

Blaine came to in Kurt's arms. Kurt had just removed the bar and untied the rope and was carrying him to their bed. He placed him down gently on his side. Ideally, he wanted Blaine on his stomach but that would be an impossibility seeing as Blaine still had a raging hard-on. So he made him as comfortable as he could then sat beside him with the cooling gel. He took some onto his fingertips and began to very gently spread the goo along Blaine's welts. Blaine moaned at the sensation. His head still groggy, his lashes fluttering as he tried to open his eyes but couldn't … then suddenly, a sob, and another. "Kurt," he began but then was silenced by more sobs. They washed over him like cool rain on a hot day. He cried as Kurt tended to his back. He let out any residual emotions he was holding in. He felt free and loved.

Kurt finished up with the gel then moved to lay down beside Blaine, taking him into his arms gently. "Shhh, I love you."

Blaine nuzzled closer. He was still floating in the sweet space but making his way slowly to the present. His face pressed tightly into Kurt's neck as his fist clutched to the back of his head. He was emotional and needy. "I love you."

Kurt kissed his curls. "I love you too. You did so well, baby. You were so beautiful and I am infinitely proud of you." Kurt placed a palm to Blaine's wet cheek. "Are you ok?"

He nodded and clutched Kurt's hair a little firmer. "I'm always ok in your presence. I love you so much. Thank you for the flogging. It has … changed me. I can't describe it. I went somewhere, like I lost consciousness but I wasn't scared. I knew you would take care of everything." He took a breath but continued, as all his emotions forced themselves out. "I've always trusted you, Kurt but I can honestly say that I have never ever trusted you more than when I was completely in your control – taking all the love you had to give. I felt safe and loved. And that's why I cry." He lifted his honey-coloured gaze searching for his husband's blue one. And it was there, looking down into him with pride and love and understanding.

"You honour me with your submission and with your love." Kurt took Blaine's face in both his hands and drew him close for a much needed kiss. Blaine's mouth tasted glorious with his swollen and probing tongue. He moaned into him and took the kiss farther. He pressed deeper and nibbled his lips before breaking apart. "And I have to say, you were so incredibly hot taking your punishment. Your whimpering and pleading … I almost stopped and took your ass right there." His eyes sparkled playfully.

Blaine snorted laughter. "You are the cutest."

"Hmmm."

"Can we please cum now?" Blaine's smile was hopeful.

"No, baby. Tomorrow." Kurt kissed his husband's groan with a smile. "But I think I would like to cum now." He pressed the top of Blaine's head to guide him downward.

Blaine moaned as he slithered downward. Every movement stretched the muscles in his back which made him release an achy hiss. He knew he would be in this state for days and that thought alone made him growl deep in his throat. His tongue and lips smeared a wet trail down Kurt's stomach to his cock. This was not the time for playing around, he was suddenly desperate for Kurt's cock. He pressed his plump lips to his leaking tip then without warning impaled his face onto it. He slid all the way down its length until the tip was lodged nicely in his throat. He hummed a vibration around it and Kurt immediately lost his mind. His hand quickly slipped into the curls he loved so much. His hips lifted to press deeper and deeper until he felt Blaine gag around him. Their rhythms came into sync. Blaine bobbed his mouth up and down and Kurt thrust inward with every movement. Flogging Blaine, watching Blaine, hearing Blaine, loving Blaine – all of it had made Kurt crazy – so when he came it was quick and forceful and abundant. Blaine had troubles swallowing it down. He choked on it but managed to take it all. His hands gripped Kurt's hips, not wanting him to move just yet. He wasn't finished. He needed more. His lips pecked soft kisses to Kurt's now half limp cock then down to his balls. He lapped, cleaned, kissed, and hummed against him until Kurt pulled him up by the hair. "God. You are amazing. You are beautiful. And you are mine."

Blaine hummed against his husband's lips as he was drawn close into a protective hug. Kurt whispered "You will get your turn my slut. Tomorrow. That's a promise."

Blaine closed his eyes blissfully and started counting down the hours until midnight.


End file.
